


Who can’t be beat?

by mayoho



Series: ASOUE Drabbles [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Olaf is about to face a Comprehensive Exam, blissfully unaware of the course weighting.





	Who can’t be beat?

Olaf watches Snicket push towards the stage. He’s waving a copy of the Prufrock Preparatory School Handbook and shouting, but the only words Olaf can hear over the incessant chanting (“Who can’t be beat? A dead horse!”) are ‘miscalculated’ and ‘sorry’.

Olaf watches Snicket—peaky after helping Olaf study (confusingly, Olaf didn’t think Snicket particularly liked him)—as he decodes Verse Fluctuation Declarations and rattles off factoids for Vernacularly Fastened Doors.

Olaf was watching Snicket clutch his handbook, so he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it’s a cold comfort.

Physical Education Exam?

Why did Olaf even bother?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Netflix!fic! Mostly, the show has inspired me to go back to the books, but an exception had to be made. 
> 
> I was trying to strike a balance between the two of them in the drama club photo, and the way Lemony seems vaguely contemptuous of Olaf at the Opera.


End file.
